A few Good Friends
by Yama Snyder
Summary: can a favor for Matt's family go wrong.? please don't flame me for this,But at least R


A Few Good Friends 

By: Matt Snyder Rated:Pg-13

This is the story of three digidestined who would never forget their 

Actions of disruction and sorrow on a fairly good night. Here it is…

Yamato Ishida awoke to the sunlight shining down on him through window . He got up and looked over at the one who slept next to him, it was Sora Takenouchi but now Ishida . They had married 2 yrs ago and both were now the age of 25. All he could do was smile the sunlight made her skin glow, and she looked peaceful in her sleep. He went into the kitchen and made himself some coffee he needed it before he did anything else. He walked around the house today felt strange like something was wrong ,he shrugged it off and continued his way to the living room . he came to halt in the hallway and starred at a picture of the digidestined when they were young. He spoke out loud, " We all look so happy but… inside we all felt sad; that was the day we had to leave digi-world and our friends the digimon…" he sighed he missed good old Gabumon and he knew deep inside Sora missed Biyomon even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

He sat down on the couch once he made it onto the living room,

He grabbed the remote for the t.v and turned it on the local news. :: T.V.::

" and today only the band Student I.d will be playing at the Digi-d concert hall(yes the digidestined had a concert hall named after them for saving the real world) with me here live is Kari Kamiya the lead singer for the band ::Kari:: I would just like to say that if any of the original digi-d are watching I have free tickets for them yes Tai I said free!" she laughed as she returned the microphone to the reporter. Matt had enough he was going to surprise his family and take them to that concert. He ran back to his room threw some clothes on and was about to leave when Sora woke up," hey where to you think your going in such a hurry ?" Matt smiled and whispered in her ear "you'll see tonight why I'm in a hurry."he kissed her cheek and took off out of the house; He jumped in the car and headed to the concert hall.

" Hey Matt!" Kari said as she gave him a hug. " Hi Kari how you been doing?" he asked as they began walking towards the hall, "Well you know I've been on tour and going to greets and just stuff like that." She said smiling , Matt smiled as he thought, ' same old Kari not caring about what happens to her but what happens around her.' Suddenly they looked back to see a car speeding towards them in the parking lot it screeched to a stop next to them it was Tai. " Okay Kari where's the tickets!!" 

Kari looked at her older brother in astonishment , then she slapped his face. " Tai you jerk you could have hit someone and all your worried about is my concert tickets!" Matt turned his head the other way as he suppressed a laugh Tai was still the same careless person he had been as a child. So him,Kari , and Tai resumed walking towards the concert hall. Tai gawked in amazement when he entered the hall , " wow this place is huge!" Matt laughed when he thought of how easily Tai was entertained. Kari took the backstage where T.K and the rest of the band was; "Matt!!" yelled T.K when he saw his older brother. Matt And T.K hugged and laughed, "Well at least I know you missed me" Matt said as T.K hugged him, "Hey where's Sora and Hakiru ?" he asked as he looked around for the rest of his brothers family. "Oh they don't even know I'm here I was gonna surprise them and take them to your guy's concert." Kari handed Matt the tickets , " Well I guess we'll see you tonight then right?" " Yeah you'll see us right up front." He waved goodbye to the others as he headed for the car. " I just hope Sora isn't planning for tonight." He mumbled as he started the engine.

"When daddy coming home ?" asked the young Hakiru . She sighed "Well I don't know ." That's when the door clicked shut and in walked Matt. "daddy , daddy !!" yelled Hakiru as he hugged Matt's legs, Matt picked him up and smiled, " I have a surprise for the two of you ," "what is it daddy what,what,what !!" Matt laughed as he sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen , " Well… I went down to the concert hall today and picked something up." He held out three front row tickets for the concert.

" wow cool daddy is uncle Takeru gonna be there?" "Yep along with Kari and the rest of the other digidestined." Sora smiled, " So that's why you were being sneaky this morning well it's 4:00 now the concert starts at 7 so why don't we go to the mall or something ?" Matt looked up at her and smiled, " Good idea Mimi." Sora laughed as they kissed each other.

3 hrs later…

"Well my family were here !" " Yeah we get to see uncle Takeru!!!" yelled Hakiru as they approached the hall. Once inside they found their seats. The lights dimmed and Kari stepped out on stage the band had just begun their first song, " Student Instructions" After about 7 other songs Kari spoke to the crowd, " As you all know this concert hall was built in memory of how me and 7 other chosen kids saved this world and another well tonight I have a surprise for you all I proud to welcome each member of the digidestined they will perform this next song with me and T.K. so I now give you each of the chosen kids. First of all my brother,Tai, and T.K's brother Matt along with Sora and his son Hakiru,next Izzy and Mimi and finally the most pessimistic guy in all of Tokyo Joe!" the digidestined all walked up on stage and prepared to perform the song, " hey digimon" tai and Izzy out of all people were a little woozy (they had been drinking) . The kids then broke out into song tai and Izzy's words slurred as they hit the microphone. After they finished the song the digi-d took a bow and went back to their seats.

2 hours later…

Matt and Sora walked out of the concert hall Hakiru had fallen asleep during the last song so Matt carried him. They reached the car that's when Matt realized he left his coat in the building he told Sora to meet him up front. She pulled around the corner, Matt stepped out of the building only to see what he would never forget, a car came speeding around the corner Tai's car to make it worse. Matt saw Tai plow his car right into the driver side of Matt's , " Nooooooooooo!" Matt dropped his jacket and ran towards the car he ripped open the door only to have the body off the one he loved collapse into his arms she was limp, " Sora, Sora ?" he said barely choking the words out he brushed his hand over her forehead his hand trembled at each touch . Tai and Izzy stepped out of the car, " whoa Izzy look what I did ," Tai was drunk and that's all Matt could take of him, he gently laid Sora on the ground and ran at Tai. " Are you proud of what you did you stupid fool !?!" Matt shoved tai against the car and held him their buy his shoulders , " LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE DOES IT MAKE YOU HAPPY!!!" Matt said as he shoved tai's face towards his car. All Izzy could do was look dumbfounded. The police had arrived and they pulled Matt away from tai , " I promise you this Tai Kamiya I'll make sure you never forget what you've done NEVER!" he shouted as the police put Matt into a squad car they put Sora in the back of an ambulance and they took Hakiru to Matt. " Taichi Kamiya , Koushiro Izumi your both underarest for DUI and intentional manslaughter you will face up to 10 yrs in prison and 2 degree murder charges." Tai and Izzy looked at the mess they created as they were put in hand cuffs and put in the back of a police car. 

1 year later…

Hakiru and Matt moved out of their old house and moved into an apartment , they visited Sora's grave each day always talking about how they day went or what they planned on doing the next day. They knew she was listening and that she watched over them Matt had taken her crest and gave it to their son knowing he would take care of it . AS for tai and Izzy they were proven guilty and faced 12 years of prison time. Matt visited them on Saturdays and kept his promise to Tai , Matt made sure Tai didn't forget his actions that cause pain to many people. **THE END**

Well that's it. It's kind sad I know but I wrote it because well I don't know . I'd appreciate it though if you'd people who read it e-mail me and tell me what you thought of it no flames though please. Thanx once again 

MATT SNYDER.


End file.
